She's Jealous
by Johanna-002
Summary: Elizabeth, Charlotte's replacement; Mia's aid, develops a crush on Joseph. Clarisse is not happy and she is not having it. Yes… Our Queen is Jealous. Mentions of C/J smuttiness; however I do not think it's vulgar or explicit enough to rate as "M". Please Read & Review! Complete!


**Title: **She's Jealous

**Summary: **Elizabeth, Charlotte's replacement; Mia's aid, develops a crush on Joseph. Clarisse is not happy and she is not having it. Yes… Our Queen is Jealous.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

_**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**_

-01-

"Owh! owh!" Elizabeth whined as Joseph softly turned her ankle over in his hand, examining the fast swelling flesh.

He ticked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "I do not think it is broken, Elizabeth. I think maybe you've just sprained it, maybe popped a tendon. How did you manage to do this any how?"

His eyes met hers and she felt an ache between her legs. Why was he looking at her that way?

"Elizabeth?"

"Oh, ah, sorry," She whispered. "What did you ask?"

What was wrong with this girl? Joseph mentally shook him self. She always turned into an air head when he entered the room. He couldn't possibly understand how Mia had employed her to replace Charlotte. And better yet, why would Clarisse agree to this girl?

"I asked how you managed to fall."

Elizabeth felt her mouth go dry, and her legs shifted to squeeze together-desperately willing the arousaling-ache to subside. "I... Um- I tripped down the last couple of steps leading from Her Majesties office."

"How did you get to the kitchen?" Joseph enquired. He had stumbled upon the limping young woman whilst on search for a sandwich. He had brought Elizabeth back into the Chief's small office and had begun performing standard-basic first aid for a swollen ankle.

"I hoped." Elizabeth looked at Joe with doe-like eyes, overwhelmed by Joseph's sexual magnetism.

Joseph gauged her reactions. What in the world had this woman done with her marbles? "Elizabeth, did you hit your head when you fell?" The retired Head of Security asked calmly. He watched her reactions closely as he continued to work on the damaged ankle of his granddaughter's aid.

"What?" The young woman asked distractedly, with the tone of a distracted teenager.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Joseph asked with a concerned, but slightly amused expression.

She smiled coyly and looked down at her hands before meeting the porcelain, blue eyed, God.

Her attempt to make her voice sound sexy just made her sound hoarse instead. "I was just returning the favor. Letting you know that I feel the connection too."

Before Joseph could question her he heard the familiar voice of his wife calling out his name.

"In here my love," He called out to her.

"Jo- oh," Clarisse stopped as she came into the door way; Elizabeth sitting on the desk and her husband sitting in a rolling, black chair, with the young woman's ankle in his hand.

"Elizabeth fell down the stairs after a visit with Amelia. I think she popped a tendon." Joseph explained softly, yet an amused smile playing his lips as he saw the flash of jealousy flood into his wife's beautiful eyes.

"Oh, well, lucky for her Scott is with me now and can finish wrapping her up, and you can come with me."

His wife's words left little room for argument and Joseph gladly passed his odd patient to the palace's new HOS, and followed his beautiful wife out of the small office; both ignoring the slightly baffled and reddened with embarrassment, Elizabeth.

The couple walked hand-in-hand to their private quarters. The walk was quiet and Joseph had started to fear that he was going to get a reprimandation from his wife- for one thing or another.

Joseph opened their suite doors and gestured for his wife to walk a head of him, he followed closely behind her. Before he knew what was happening his wife had him pinned up against the doors, effectively slamming them shut.

His hands clutched her back; her hands were holding his face as she devoured his mouth. Joseph was more than stunned at his wife's primal attack; she was such a graceful woman… now here she was, groping her husband against a door.

Her hands trailed lower and she began to fumble with the belt of his pants.

"Clarisse," Joseph groaned softly against her lips, he pushed her back slightly. However much he was enjoying this, something in the franticness of Clarisse's movements made him wonder if she were doing this to enable something, and not because she wanted to. "Is everything okay?"

Clarisse moved to kiss him once more. "You know I don't particularly favor you and Elizabeth being alone."

Joseph chuckled gently and guided her mouth back to his. He kissed her passionately, allowing his hands to roam over the gentle curves of her body. His hand traveled down lower, past the waist band of her light yellow skirt, and gently cupped the generous flesh.

He guided his wife to the bedroom. "Mm," he moaned, pushing off her matching yellow jacket. He pulled back, gently cupping her face with his hands. Her naturally pink lips were swollen and slightly puffy and her eyes were blazed with sudden arousal. "No woman has ever compared… will never compare; there's only you, Clarisse. Always has been; always will be."

"Take me to bed."

Joseph did just that. He and his wife moved together, their movement alternated between slow and sensual to fast and frantic. It was beautiful, and felt absolutely glorious.

As he thrust hard, a grinding motion of his hips following, he felt his wife's beautifully, long, pink painted nails, clawing at his back as she cried out her release. God she was gorgeous!

The dowager Queen moaned as she felt her husband's release spill inside of her. As odd as it may sound; the feel invoked her and calmed her. She felt so close to her husband.

Moving away from his wife, kissing her softly and gently suckling her neck he sighed softly against her skin. He hated simply rolling off of her with out keeping his touch lingering. It just made him feel that he was cherishing his wife more than a slight reprieve and easing sexual tension.

Clarisse turned to face her husband, and giggled softly as he wrapped her into his arms and gently continued to kiss her. This was her other favorite part of their love making. After sharking a few whispered words, Clarisse finally broached the subject of young Elizabeth.

"What were you and Elizabeth talking about before I walked into the office? I heard her say something."

Joseph kissed her softly once more. "She said she felt a connection… but honestly I have no earthy idea what she is talking about. It seems the girl can barley form a sentence, let alone even pay attention long enough to complete anything. Honestly, I don't know how she beat out all the other candidates for replacing Charlotte."

Kissing her husband's chest softly, Clarisse grazed her manicured nails possessively over his front. "It's only when you are around… She's star struck by you." She said softly, pointing out the obvious.

Joseph started laughing. Yea. Sure. Elizabeth was star struck by him.

"I'm serious. That's how I felt around you; I just had more control over myself than she." She smiled softly as her husband captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

X-X-X

"Are you feeling any better?"

Elizabeth jumped at the voice. She looked up to see her former Queen standing before her. Her eyes widened slightly. Her Queen looked absolutely glowing; Elizabeth's eyes bulged beyond measures as she noticed three small love bites lining the left side of Clarisse's neck.

Her voice was weak and hoarse. "Pardon me, your majesty?"

Clarisse aloud herself a small smile. She saw the jealousy flash in Elizabeth's eyes when she noticed the small hickeys… Now, while Clarisse would normally conceal her husband's bites of affection, she rejoiced in the fact that Elizabeth would finally understand that Joseph was off limits- or, at least she would when she got a look at Joe's neck.

"I asked if your ankle was any better."

"I'll survive your majesty." Elizabeth said softly, ignoring her monarch's eyes.

"Good." Clarisse whispered. "Elizabeth, I've noticed you're becoming closer to my husband."

Elizabeth allowed herself a smile. "Joseph is a good person."

"He is indeed."

"I don't make friends too easily; he's made my transition here a little more bearable."

Clarisse inclined her head. "I'm head over heels in love with my husband."

Random...

Elizabeth smiled, but it was not genuine. "Well that's lovely your Maj-"

"When someone is head over heels in love they become very possessive." Clarisse gritted, her voice dangerously low.

Startled, Elizabeth tried to read the woman before her- gagging where her former Queen may be going with this.

"Understandably, Your Majesty…"

"Good, then I should not have to explain further… but I will." Clarisse's eyes glazed with warning and a slight bit of jealousy mixed with a twinge of anger. "If I ever hear anything about you feeling an inappropriate connection with my husband again you will no longer be employed with the palace. I find the fact that you thought there was a connection laughable. Now, you are a fine young lady and I'm sure any man would be thrilled to have you on his arm- my husband is not one of him."

"W- Uh-" Elizabeth was dumbfounded.

Clarisse smiled sweetly. "Besides, my husband is nearly twice your age. You're what? Twenty-three?"

Elizabeth nodded dumbly.

"Stick with twenty-something year olds. The press would have a field day if I accidentally gouged your eyes out."

**Authors Note: **Please Read and Review: Good, bad or constructive.


End file.
